Valiant (Libro II): El Cyber-Ninja de Konoha
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Segunda parte de esta saga de historias. Valiant tras crear una maquina que le permite moverse en el universo, termina cayendo en un mundo alterno donde la mayoría de humanos son ninjas, y no de los comunes. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos y nuevos peligros se enfrentará nuestro joven protagonista mientras hace su viaje de auto-descubrimiento.


_**¡Hey que onda a todos amigos!, aquí les vengo trayendo una nueva historia de a saga de mi OC como les había prometido. Si si lo se, se que es algo tardado y temprano de que saque este libro ya que ni siquiera he continuado con la predecesora y la sucesora de esta pero en fin, mejor tarde que nunca.**_

 _ **Quise hacer esto porque simplemente es para darle explicación a muchas de la habilidades de mi OC ya que como han visto en los libros III y IV, mi personaje es muy habilidosos a la hora de pelear y en cambio en el libro I, mi personaje no es poderoso físicamente pero si tiene inteligencia: En este libro explicaré como mi personaje obtiene el poder que tiene ahora porque posiblemente será el más largo, hay que recordar que mi OC puede manejar tanto el Ki como el chakra aunque en realidad, he mostrado más sus habilidades sobre el uso de las armas y el motivo es para limitar a mi personaje ya que, si se lo propone puede pelear mejor sin sus armas de fuego pero bueno, eso lo veremos a medida que avance en los capítulos de mis libros.**_

 ** _Sobre la linea temporal y el argumentos, bueno, esta historia comienza con Valiant teniendo 12 años, osea la misma edad en donde empiezan la mayoría de los personajes principales del anime/manga, ya saben "los nueve novatos de Konoha". Y sobre el argumento, decidí empezar la trama en el capitulo 6 de la primer temporada, el del "País de las Olas", ya saben, en donde Naruto y compañía tienen que escoltar al viejo constructor a su tierra natal bajo la mirada del asesino de la niebla._**

 ** _Decidí tomar este arco porque la mayoría de los que hacen historias de esta franquicia, ya sean de otros OC's o Crossovers, empiezan en ese mismo capitulo. Un claro ejemplo es la historia: "Dos Saiyajines en Konoha" escrito por "taro0305". Muy buena historia ya que cumple con lo que me gusta en una historia, también está su secuela "El Pecado de los Shinobis". Léanlo, se que les va a encantar._**

 ** _Hay cosas que quiero aclarar:_**

 ** _\- Primero, los capítulos serán modificados parcial o totalmente con la participación, obviamente._**

 ** _\- Segundo, la trama de la historia posiblemente convertirá este libro en el más largo de toda la saga ya que todos sabemos que la serie Naruto duró por muchos años, a penas el año pasado terminó el manga y el anime es otra cosa ya que no sabemos hasta cuando terminarán las adaptaciones. Y es curiosos que pase esto ya que se supone que esta es la segunda parte de la saga._**

 ** _\- Tercero, tomaré solo los argumentos más importantes de la serie, tanto del manga como del anime. Nada de relleno porque se muy bien que esta franquicia tiene de sobra ese tema y pues si hago eso alargaré demás la historia y eso es innecesario. Básicamente la historia durará hasta el final de la saga, osea hasta el tomo 700 del manga pero no todo obviamente, tal vez incluya algunas de las películas y el epílogo._**

 ** _Mmm, pero eso no quiere decir que esta serie no tenga su dosis de humor intermedio ya que yo soy un escritor divertido y casualmente en la serie Shippuden hay una serie Spin-off que cumple este requisito en un estilo Chibi. Les reto a adivinar de que serie estoy hablando._**

 ** _\- Cuarto, mi personaje será casi como los otros shinobis. Como es el inicio y a la vez el final de mi antecesor libro mi personaje no será tan poderoso como lo está en el libro III, IV y sucesores a estos ya que como dije antes aquí desarrolla sus habilidades, es tan vencible como cualquier otro humano pero eso si, tienes sus dones que los hacen diferente, cuando lleguemos a la serie Shippuden ahí es cuando cambiarán las cosas._**

 ** _\- Quinto, ¿Shippings?. Mmm... la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro todavía ya que hay muchas candidatas en esta serie y pues no sabría a quien o a quienes elegir para emparejar, recuerden que mi personaje no es tan romántico ya que carece de varias emociones, no obstante la mayor parte de la trama los personajes son serios y pues mi OC les seguiría la corriente, por lo tanto no daría tiempo para le romance. Eso se los dejo a su criterio._**

 ** _Pero eso si, los shippings oficiales de la serie los dejaré tal como están. Por ejemplo:_**

 ** _\- NaruxHina_**

 ** _\- SasuxSaku (Por desgracia, pero así serán las cosas)_**

 ** _\- Y hay muchos más pero ya ni me acuerdo de quien va con quien._**

 ** _No estoy en contra de estos shippings, al contrario, los respeto tanto como a ustedes aunque claro, se muy bien que algunos fans tienen opiniones diferentes ya que todos tienen mentalidad suficiente par opinar._**

 ** _En fin, espero que esta historia también obtenga el éxito como las siguientes que tengo actualmente publicados._**

 ** _Declaro antes de empezar:_**

 ** _\- Naruto y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _\- Las referencia y objetos usados en esta historia también le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyajinX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más preámbulos... ¡COMENCEMOS!_**

* * *

 **Valiant (** **Libro II)**

 **El Cyber-Ninja de Konoha**

 **Prólogo: La Maquina de Dimensiones**

* * *

En una enorme mansión elegante ubicada en el país del sol naciente, se encontraba un adulto joven de cabello verde con azul con gafas oscuras organizando sus cosas en su biblioteca personal para revisar sus investigaciones.

 _"Mmm, ¿cómo debería organizar mis libros?"_ \- Valiant se dijo así mismo mientras ponía su mano sobre su barbilla. Estaba pensando en como organizar sus libros, tal vez en orden alfabético, en genero, por numero de paginas, o tal vez por fecha de publicación. Si, mejor en fecha de publicación, el joven Wesker se dispuso a mover libros de un lado a otro por la categoría que eligió, sin embargo mientras movía los escritos, encima de uno de los estantes, una caja estuvo a punto de caerse pero fue detenido por uno de los sirvientes robots de Valiant.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Este es el Valiant del libro III en adelante, osea, la introducción comienza con mi protagonista siendo ya adulto recordando su pasado. Inicio usado en varias ocasiones)**_

 _"¿Qué es esto?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo extrañado, hace tiempo que no veía esa peculiar caja en sus biblioteca, estaba vieja así que es natural que estuviera en esas condiciones ya que dejó muchas cosas en su pasado. Leyó el costado de la caja y claramente decía _'Konoha'_ \- "¿Konoha?, ¿por qué ese nombre me suena?" - para responder sus preguntas decidió ver el contenido de su caja. Abrió la tapa de la caja y tras quitar el polvo que había encima vio muchas cosas; lo primero que vio fue un conjunto de libros con una cubierta naranja con la portada de un hombre persiguiendo una mujer y había un corazón en medio.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Emm... ¿y ese libro de donde salió? *e_e*)**_

Regresando con el registro, siguió sacando cosas que consistían básicamente kunais y shuriken algo oxidados debido a la antigüedad pero el siguiente objeto que sacó fue el más interesante; se trataba de una banda con un placa de acero borroso, el limpió para ver mejor la placa, se trataba de un símbolo con la forma de una espiral con un trinagulo asimilándose a una hoja.

"Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos..." - se dijo a si mismo ya que supo de que se trataban el contenido de esta caja; los libros, las armas y la banda formaron parte de su vida del cual su memoria artificial no lo olvidará en su archivo principal. Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que tanto recuerdos buenos como malos estaba presentes ya que también tenía otro recuerdo pero este no era material sino facial, el claro ejemplo es la cicatriz que recorría su ojo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecha. Sin duda también otra cosa que no dejará en el olvido.

Luego sacó un último objeto de la caja y se trataba de un cuadro con la foto de el mismo pero más joven acompañado de un grupo de personas que posaban junto a el.

"Hmpf, esto sin duda me trae recuerdos" - Valiant comentó con mucha nostalgia mientras contemplaba la imagen mientras su mente le pasaban algunos recuerdos.

* * *

 **Flashback (Ahora si iniciamos con el relato de ese presente)**

 **(Insertar este Intro: /watch?v=XkAZLs_duU)**

Muchos años atrás, en la misma mansión ubicada en Osaka, Japón. Se encontraba un joven puberto de cabello verde con azul, vestido de una camiseta blanca con una "T" de color negro en la parte central, esta prenda tenía el simbolo de un paraguas de cautro franjas rojas y cuatro blancas acompañado de unos jeans de vaquero y unas zapatillas negras, por último tenía unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos. Este muchacho era conocido como Valiant Wesker, de una edad aproximada a 12 años, hijo de Albert Wesker quien todavía no lo conocía en persona.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su última aventura que había tenido a los 8, a esa edad el joven recibió una transformación que lo hizo transformarse en un perfecto autómata androido, o cyborg por así decirlo. La inteligencia artificial que solía acompañarlo en su niñez **(Axl)** , lo habían fusionado cuando cumplió sus ocho años de vida para que ambos fueron un solo ser, una nueva generación de humanos que revolucionarán el mundo como parte del proyecto **"Alpha".** Y desde ese entonces el joven Wesker había sido puesto a prueba para demostrar sus nuevas habilidades; desde sobrevivir las selvas más peligrosas hasta las pruebas donde más inteligencia se requería, incluso pasó por varias simulaciones de misiones clandestinas. En pocas palabras ha estado entrenando para enfrentarse a la vida.

Hoy en día, hace poco se había graduado de la mejor universidad del mundo; la de Harvard donde estudió los últimos cuatro años.Y si, fue reconocido por los más importantes del mundo como el joven más intelegente de su generación, igualandose a varias mentes brillantes que han existido en la historia.

¿Y que hace nuestro joven amigo?. Actualmente reside en la mansión que le otorgaron en su cumpleaños 6 allá en Japón, sus encargados le sugirieron volver a ese país por razones que todavía no sabía con exactitud.

Nuestro joven de 12 años estaba trabajando en un proyecto pero no uno cualquiera como los que ha hecho antes, sino uno único que revolucionaría a la tecnología a un nuevo nivel: La máquina de dimensiones alternas (un nombre poco original pero el verdadero se encargaría después).

¿Y como se le ocurrió esto?, bueno este proyecto no se le ocurrió por ordenes de sus superiores sino más bien es una idea suya. Durante años siempre se ha especulado la vida fuera de este mundo, las misterios de universo y la vida misma, muchos de los grandes de la ciencia también se hacían esas mismas suposiciones pero lamentablemente la tecnología de aquellos tiempos no era tan avanzada a comparación de la que tienen en el siglo XXI, asi que ahora las posibilidades de encontrar respuestas son más altas.

Con base a todas las teorías que ha recopilado acerca del espacio-tiempo y también la de la relatividad, Valiant ha podido crear un prototipo de un dispositivo que le permitiese recorrer algún lugar del infinito universo. Y aquí seremos testigos acerca de una de las anecdotas que marcó una gran parte de su vida.

"Solo unos ajustes más..." - El joven Valiant dijo mientras realizaba los últimos ajustes a su prototipo.

 ** _"Valie, ¿estás seguro de que tu maquina funcionará?"_** \- preguntó una voz en su interior, era el su antiguo Net-Navi Axl quien residía en su sub-consiente justo en la memoria artificial de su cerebro.

"Para serte sincero Axl... no. Esto es algo nuevo para mi comprensión, pero es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar" - Valiant le dijo a su voz interna sonando casi muy seguro de si mismo.

 _ **"Si tu lo dices, ¿pero tienes idea de donde podamos terminar varados?"**_ \- inquirió nuevamente Axl.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea, las posibilidades son practicamente infinitas si tomamos en cuenta lo que es el universo" - comentó mientras ponía su boligrafo en su oreja mientras pensaba en los pros y contras - "Quien sabe, tal vez terminemos en medio de una guerra de extraterrestres" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en su fantasía.

 _ **"Tu y tus locas ideas..."**_ \- su sub-consiente rodó los ojos por su absurda especulación pero luego esbozó una sonrisa - _**"Pero me gustan, sea donde sea a donde vayamos. Estaré contigo a todo momento... literalmente"** \- _esta no era la primera vez que su compañero del mundo exterior hacía locuras semejantes a esta, después de todo ha estado con el desde hace 7 años.

Valiant continuó con su invento, ajustó las últimas tuercas y programó una coordenada aleatoria que le permitieze desplazar a através de un agujero de gusano a su destino desconocido.

"Ya está, a ver que pasa" - dijo mientras activaba el interruptor que activaba la maquina. Era hora de poner a prueba todo su conocimiento sobre la ciencia y la tecnología. Una vez activado el interruptor no ocurrió nada, todo seguía igual y dejaron pasar varios segundos pero tampoco sucedió algo.

 _ **"Mmm, pero que lastima. Tal parece que..."**_ \- pero antes de que su subconsiente terminara su frase, un portal salió en medio de la habitación - _**"¿Pero qué...?"**_

"¡Exito!" - declaró el puberto con mucho orgullo. La primera función del maquina de dimensiones fue un éxito y ahora venía la segunda y las más importante, entrar en él - "Bien, hora de nuestra aventura" - dijo con mucha determinación. No tenía conejillos de indias para probar su invento asi que no tenía otra alternativa más que hacerlo el mismo, la ciencia siempre busca las respuestas asi que esto no era la excepción. Por fortuna ya tenía todo lo necesario para su viaje; su reloj transportador de materias que obtuvo en su último cumpleaños, una navaja creada a base de un jaguar que cazó en su primer viaje de supervivencia como recuerdo de su primer entrenamiento y por último una Hand Cannon que recibió como segundo regalo de cumpleaños por parte de antigua niñera a quien no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, un cinturón repleto de accesorios que solo un doble agente secreto llevaría sin salir de casa. Y por supuesto su invento, quien también accionaba por un control remoto para activarlo en cualquier momento.

El joven peli verde-azul y tomó varias respiraciones para después adentrarse en el portal, justo al momento de entrar el portal se cerró inmediatamente.

* * *

 **En el Agujero de Gusano**

Valiant lo único que podía ver eran colores, colores de todas categorías mientras descendía hacia un vacío vortice. Tal parece que esto es lo que esperaba de su invento, sin duda alguna esto será un enorme avance para la ciencia. Ahora había una incognita, ¿a donde lo llevará esto? (literalmente), bueno, solo eldestino hablará por el.

* * *

 **Mundo Desconocido**

Un segundo portal se abrió en un punto "X" (desonocido) de ahí salió nuestro joven amigo, pero había un pequeño detalle, nuesro amigo en lugar de llegar en tierra llegó en medio del cielo al menos a 100 pies de altura.

 _"¡Ay caram...!"_ \- Valiant no tuvo de pensar ya que comenzó a caer en picada, la caída parecía ser inevitable ya que estaba (obviamente caer al suelo sin el uso paracaídas, no es algo que hace todo el mundo). Por fortuna, pudo sostenerse de la rama de un roble y aprovechó para hacer unas piruetas gimnasticas, y de paso se desplazó hacia otro árbol para descender del tronco y aterrizar en el suelo - "Fiu, eso estuvo cerca"

 _ **"Super cerca, si no hubieras recibido ese entrenamiento en la jungla, ya estarías hecho tortilla"**_ \- bromeó su inteligencia artificial.

"Ja ja, que gracioso" - respondió su compañero de la vida real rodando los ojos del sarcasmo - "Tal vez debería ajustar las coordenadas de la maquina cuando la use por segunda vez" - dijo mientras veía su dispositivo en su mano para después guardarlo en su mochila - "Bueno, a explorar este terreno" - dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar en donde estaba, el lugar era un bosque para exacto - "Debo decir, que este bosque es... interesante" - comentó mientras veía su alrededor y a la vez analizando el área.

 _ **"Feh!, ¿que tiene de interesante este bosque?. Luce igual que cualquier otro de nuestro mundo"**_ \- dijo Axl viendo al analizis su compañero - _**"¿Que acaso todos los bosques tienen que lucir igual, incluso en otra dimensión?"**_

"Puede ser..." - contestó Valiant encogiéndose de hombros - "Tal vez la flora pueda ser igual pero la fauna tal vezz si sea diferente"

 _ **"Buen punto"**_ \- Axl frunció los labios mientras pensaba - _**"¿Y cómo crees que sean los seres de este planeta? ¿Extraterrestres como tu supones? ¿Y acaso serán amables u hostiles?"**_

"Tranquilo Axl, todo se sabrá a su tiempo" - contestó su amigo casi seguro. Entonces el dúo siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno esperando encontrar algo que respondería las primeras de las cientos de preguntas que tenían en mente. Sin embargo...

"Oye, este camino es peligroso para un niño como tú, ¿acaso estás solo?" - preguntó una voz masculina detrás de el joven.

 _ **"Valey, detecto bio-señales cerca de nuestra posición"**_ \- habló Axl haciendo que Valiant se saliera de su concentración se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos plateados estilo de punta, prácticamente su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara dejando ver una sola parte de éste, también usaba una ropa curiosa; que consistía básicamente en un traje azulado con un sujetador amarrado en la pierna derecha y un par de sandalias, todo debajo de una chaqueta verde y el último detalle es que el mismo hombre tenía una banda negra con una placa acompañado de un peculiar símbolo en el centro. Pero el hombre no estaba solo, habían cuatro personas más detrás de él; eran tres jóvenes posiblemente de su misma edad y otro adulto pero más mayor que el primero.

 _ **"Bueno, por lo visto pueden hablar nuestro idioma. Curioso..."**_ \- comentó su memoria artificial analizando a los cinco extraños que tenían frente. Ahora el chico se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? (pregunta retórica).

"H-Hola" - saludó el extranjero alzando su mano en señal de que vino en paz. ¿En serio?, ¿eso es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al niño genio?.

El hombre solo se quedó mirando al joven peli verde-azul con curiosidad, para empezar su vestimenta era un poco diferente al de la gente de su hogar y los lentes que tenía en sus ojos, no eran objetos raros ya que las gafas negras eran comunes.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - preguntó el sujeto de la mascara, era obvio que Kakashi mostraba esa preocupación por el muchacho. Después de todo, hace un par de horas atrás, él junto con su equipo se toparon con un par de ninjas asesinos que intentaron al hombre a quienes les asignaron la misión escoltarlo a su país natal.

"Emm... no gracias señor" - respondió Valiant mientras se sacudía su ropa para quitarse la tierra que tenía encima debido a su aterrizaje imprevisto.

"Bueno, viendo en el estado en el que te encuentras, pareciera como si tu hubieran asaltado o algo por el estilo" - comentó Kakashi con una voz tranquila y relajada, casi monótona. Típico de él.

"¿Oh, se refiere a esto?. No es nada, en serio. Solo tuve un pequeño mal calculo en mi salto" - respondió el joven Wesker rascándose la nuca.

Kakashi lo miró con detenimiento, por un lado pensó que estaría mintiendo o siendo orgulloso como cualquier joven de la actualidad pero su actitud parecía más segura de lo que su edad aparentaba - "Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda niño?"

"La verdad... si, tengo una duda. ¿Me puede decir donde estoy exactamente?" - preguntó ajustándose los lentes.

El peli plateado levantó una ceja de intriga por esa pregunta, pero luego recordó que este joven no tenía la característica banda como cualquier shinobi de su aldea, o inclusive de cualquier otra de alguna región.

"¿No eres de por aquí verdad, muchacho?" - inquirió Kakashi curioso. Los demás personas que iban con él también se preguntaban lo mismo.

El negó con la cabeza - "Nop, por esa razón le pregunto ya que estoy un poco desorientado" - al decir eso todos lo miraron intrigados, como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido. ¿Acaso esa era su verdadera actitud o solo se hacía el listo?.

El jounin se rascó la nuca ya que no tenía más opciones en mente - "En ese caso, responderé a tus dudas. Primero que nada hay que presentarnos, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Oh cierto, mi nombre es Valiant, señor. Valiant Wesker pero solo dígame Valiant" - dijo haciendo una reverencia como se lo enseñaron en su mundo. El enmascarado sonrió ante su presentación, al menos era un chico educado con modales (a diferencia de otros ninjas que no mencionará).

"Bien Valiant, con respecto a tu ubicación, estás cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja" - respondió Kakashi.

 _ **"¿Aldea Oculta de la Hoja?, es un nombre extraño y algo largo a decir verdad"**_ \- comentó Axl tras oír eso, definitivamente ese sitio no estaba en sus registros.

 _"Silencio, déjame hablar..."_ \- pensó Valiant a su otro yo - "Vaya, que nombre más curioso para una aldea. Creó que debí esperarme de otro mundo"

Kakashi levantó un ceja tras oír esa ultima frase - "¿Otro mundo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Valiant?"

Pronto el joven Wesker se dio cuenta de su metida de pata con su comentario - "Es... es algo complicado de explicarle señor Kakashi, pero lo puedo asegurar que no estoy mintiendo con respecto a que vengo de otro mundo"

El jounin se quedó pensativo ante lo que acaba de decir el nuevo, ¿acaso este joven estaba delirando o algo así?, no es posible la existencia de otros mundos... ¿oh si es posible?. Bueno, por ahora lo creerá su palabra por más descabellante que suenen, además, este chico parecía sincero al momento de hablar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien ya se le había adelantado; cierto chico cabello rubio vestido de un keikogi de color naranja con azul con los ojos de igual color se puso en frente del extranjero peli verde-azul.

"¡Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y soy un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja!" - Naruto se presentó mientras estrechaba su mano del cual el joven Wesker no se resistió a tomar su mano.

"Pues mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras movían sus manos de arriba a abajo. ¡Caray!, este chico si tiene energías a diferencia del resto, no sabía por qué pero este chico Uzumaki ya le había causado una buena impresión, tal vez no le costaría entablar amistad. Sin embargo recordó la último - "Espera un segundo... ¿Naruto, verdad?" - el asintió con la cabeza - "¿Acaso mencionaste la palabra... ninja?"

"¡Si, eso fue lo que dije. De veras!" - contestó el Uzumaki animado - "¿Acaso no reconoces un ninja cuando lo ves?" - le preguntó mostrando la banda que tenía puesta sobre su frente, igual al de Kakashi.

"Si los conozco. Pero que yo recuerde, de donde vengo los ninjas usan trajes completamente negros y se destacan por su habilidad de desaparecer en pleno combate" - explicó lo que entendía de 'ninjas' - "Y como veo... ninguno de ustedes se parecen a lo que yo me imagino... No se ofendan"

"¿Estás diciendo que no te gustan los ninjas?" - preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que si no me gustan?" - preguntó seriamente y luego cambió su actitud - "¡Me encantan!, De hecho, he sido un fanático de los ninjas por un tiempo ya que su estilo de pelea es admirable, sus armas... todo es admirable" - Valiant respondió sonando como todo un fanático - "Uno de mis sueños es formar parte de un clan de ninjas, o algo así"

 _ **"Ni que los digas Valey, algunas de mis habilidades programadas fueron a base algunos ninjas de nuestro mundo"**_ \- Axl también era fanático como su compañero. Se notaba que no mentían, de lo contrario su detector de mentiras implementado se habría activado.

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo todo eso - "¡Entonces estás de suerte amigo, porque estás frente al mejor ninja de la aldea perteneciente a la mejor aldea de ninjas!"

"¿Ah si?"

"¡Si. Algún día me convertiré en Hokage y seré el más grande de todos los ninjas jamás existidos. De veras!" - dijo con mucha determinación el Uzumaki.

 _"¿Hokage? Mmm, tal vez sea el rango máximo de su aldea, un líder para ser exacto. Tiene sentido"_ \- eso supuso Valiant pero recordó el sueño del rubio - "Bueno Naruto, parece que tienes un gran sueño que seguir, eso es admirable porque en algún momento y si te lo propones, puedes alcanzar esos sueños"

"Je je, gracias Valiant" - Naruto dijo rascándose la nuca de la modestia, el Genin estaba sintiendo algo en su interior, algo que no había sentido antes hasta ahora. Esta era la primera vez que alguien se le dirigía con respeto y amabilidad como siempre ha anhelado, es decir, en serio era la primera vez (posiblemente) ya que en Konoha no ha habido nadie que tan siquiera le viera a los ojos ya que, no había tenido amigos ni tampoco tenía algún familiar, por lo tanto estaba prácticamente solo. Los aldeanos y sus compañeros shinobis lo menos preciaban, por no decir odiarlo pero si, lo miraban con asco, repudio y hasta con miedo. Pero este chico no, lo miraba como si fuese un humano como lo es él, tal parece que ignoraba ese dicho de "No juzgar el libro por la cubierta" - "Espero que seas os buenos amigos, Valiant"

"Lo mismo digo" - comentó el joven de las gafas ajustándolas a su posición - "Por cierto, ya que me revelaste que eres un ninja. Quisiera ver algunas técnicas ninjas, ¿puedes hacer eso?" - digo, siempre hay que cerciorarse de la información

Naruto estaba encantado, tenía muchas ganas de lucirse con el nuevo. Pero cuando estaba apunto de hacer un sello manual, Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo detuvo.

"Espera Naruto. Recuerda que estamos en una misión, no deberíamos perder el tiempo. Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino..." - el jounin no terminó su frase ya que Valiant interrumpió.

"¿Una misión ninja? ¡Eso suena fantástico, yo también quiero ir, por favor!" - le pidió con toda determinación.

"Por supuesto que no" - contestó el Hatake de inmediato, sonando muy autoritario - "Es demasiado peligroso, esto no es un juego niños" - Si bien parecía un buen muchacho, lo cierto es que no era un Shinobi con la disciplina suficiente, es más, su ropa no tiene la pinta para uno. A lo mucho este chico se parecía como a cualquier civil en su aldea.

Valiant se quedó perplejo pero sabía que decir - "Señor Kakashi, con todo respeto, no le seré ningún estorbo. Las apariencias engañan y le aseguro que con certeza que he recibido un adiestramiento que se compara a los de los ninjas"

"¿Un adiestramiento, para alguien tan joven como tú?" - el inquirió y el peli verde-azul asintió - "¿Cómo?"

"Verá, desde que cumplí los ocho años, las personas que me se supervisaban me obligaron a entrenar para enfrentarme a los desafíos de la vida. La primera y la que nunca olvidaré fue aquella vez que sobreviví 6 meses en un selva" - Ese comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Sobreviviste 6 meses en una selva, tú solito?" - preguntó esta vez una chica sonando muy estupefacto: Tenía una larga cabellera blanca con ojos verdes y con piel que parecía de porcelana. Vestía un traje rojo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos acompañado de un traje debajo de éste con varios accesorios ninjas.

"Exacto, no es lago que quise pero así sucedió. Mi instinto de supervivencia tenía que ser puesto a prueba y no bastaba con lidiar los problemas de la civilización, querían un nivel más 'apropiado para mi'. Y para que vean que no alardeo, aquí un prueba" - dijo mientras desenfundaba algo que tenía en su tobillo izquierdo, sacó un cuchillo y se los mostró al grupo de cinco.

"¿Un cuchillo?" - preguntó Kakashi confuso, ¿que hacía con un arma tan peligrosa como esa? digo, era común ver a un genin portando kunais y shuriken, pero los cuchillos eran otro nivel. Al parecer el relato comenzaba a ser más creíbles poco a poco.

"Esto es el recuerdo de esa selva. Un jaguar intentó devorarme y esto... es lo que quedó de él" - explicó Valiant mientras hacía movimientos con el arma - "Se que piensan que esto no parece en nada a un colmillo de algún jaguar pero los orígenes de algunos objetos, siempre tienen su historia" - terminó de redactar el joven Wesker con algo de remordimiento ya que ese fue su primer asesinato hacia un ser vivo y es peor tratándose de un animal salvaje, sin duda algo no que jamás olvidara en su corta vida. No obstante la tecnología se encargó de transformar ese recuerdo en lo que lleva ahora en su inventario - "Señor Kakashi, con esto le demuestro que no soy un niño cualquiera, he vivido como cualquier otra persona para mi edad, pero no creo haya alguien que haya vivido como yo. Además, esta es mi oportunidad para cumplir uno de mis sueños"

 _ **"Eso es Valey, hemos pasado por mucho para que te conviertas en un verdadero hombre y una perfecta evolución para la raza humana y a la tecnología"**_ \- nadie más que Axl sabía por lo que pasó su amigo de otro subconsiente.

El equipo de shinobis se quedaron impresionados por el relato que acaban de escuchar, ¿de verdad un joven de 12 o 13 años pasó por todo eso?, o mejor dicho, ¿de 8 años?. En Konoha desde generaciones pasadas los shinobis han hazañas que marcaron historia, siendo la última de estas el encierro del mítico Kyubi (o zorro de las nueve colas) por parte del difunto cuarto Hokage quien realizó esa hazaña. Lo que tratan de decir es que desde siempre Konoha ha hecho hasta lo imposible para formar grandes guerreros que luchas por la paz y este chico, pese a sus diferencias tanto de orígenes como de estilo de vida, tiene un objetivo en común.

Además, ¿quién o quienes estarían en contra cuando alguien tiene una meta en la vida?.

Kakashi se acercó al peli verde-azul y le tocó el hombro - "Esta bien Valiant, puedes acompañarnos en nuestra misión. Te ves con mucha determinación en tu espíritu y eso digno admirarse"

"Gracias Señor Kakashi" - Valiant dijo muy agradecido.

"Pero... con dos condiciones" - dijo levantando dos de sus dedos.

"Lo escucho"

"Primero; no es necesario que me digas señor, solo dime sensei ¿entendido?" - preguntó y el chico asintió, el peli plateado bajó uno de los dedos dejando una condición más - "Segundo; tendrás que obedecer a mis indicaciones a todo momento al igual que mis tres genins aquí presentes. Sin embargo, solo en una caso crítico tienes la opción de desobedecer a mis indicaciones, como por ejemplo; en un caso de vida o muerte tienes que huir para salvarte y dejarme si es necesario. ¿He sido claro?"

"¡Fuerte y claro... sensei!" - dijo mientras levantaba su puño en señal de determinación.

"¡Si!" - exclamó Naruto de entusiasmo ya que ahora tenían un compañero nuevo en su misión. La chica de cabello rosado (Sakura Haruno), solo estaba contenta por la misma razón. Por otro lado, el tercer joven no mostraba emoción alguna, de hecho le daba igual todo lo que acaba de suceder.

 **(Nota del Auitor Me imagino que no es necesario describirles de quien se trata, ¿verdad?).**

"Oigan no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero, ¿podemos continuar con mi regreso a mi tierra natal, si?" - preguntó el hombre de mediana edad conocido como Tazuna, sonaba un poco molesto ya que esta presentación les costó algo de tiempo.

"Oh si, disculpe señor Tazuna" - dijo Kakashi despreocupado como siempre - "Pongámonos en marcha Equipo 7" - les instruyó a sus alumnos (y Valiant) y asintieron con la cabeza mientras caminaba.

Luego el joven de las gafas se acercó al oído del ninja rubio - "Psst Naruto, por curiosidad. ¿De que trata la misión a la que vamos?"

"Ah eso, tenemos que llevar a este viejo constructor al país de las olas"

"¿En serio? Hmpf, esperaba algo mejor" - contestó Valiant ya que la 'misión' sobre escoltar no era tan emocionante que digamos.

El rubio asinrió de aprobación - "Se que suena tonto pero al menos es la mejor misión que nos ha asignado en días" - respondió Naruto poniendo sus manos en su nuca sonando decepcionado. Y era cierto lo que dijo, la última misión que tuvieron como equipo fue la de encontrar a un gata de una señora gorda, del cual ese no le gustó al Uzumaki. Más que misiones, parecen tareas de una civilización ordinaria. Condenado sea el tercer Hokage, ojalá el humo de sus pipas finalmente consuma su alma.

 _ **"Bueno, al menos estás a punto de cumplir tu sueño de formar parte de un clan ninja, ¿oh no Valey?"**_ \- preguntó Axl con una sonrisa.

 _"Si, supongo que así será"_ \- comentó el joven Wesker con un suspiro mientras seguía su camino con su nuevos amigos. ¿Que les deparará el futuro?.

¿Ahora que les esperará a nuestro joven protagonista?. No se pierden el siguiente capitulo de "El Cyber-Ninja de Konoha"

 **Continuará...**

 **Ending**

 **(Insertar este Ending:** **/watch?v=PiClwh6XuTU)**

* * *

 _ **Bien amigos, ¿que les pareció la introducción de mi segundo libro?. Solo díganmelo en los reviews o en un PM, eso me ayudaría mucho.**_

 _ **Como ven, muchas cosas faltan del libro I como para aclararlos en este pero todo vendrá a su tiempo al igual que en los libros posteriores.**_

 _ **Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún punto en donde me equivoqué sobre alguno de los capítulos ya hechos o de los que haré próximamente, los invito a que me lo hagan saber cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Ojalá esta historia tenga su merito como el resto de mis obras y ustedes, los lectores o lectoras, son los únicos que pueden hacer eso posible.**_

 _ **Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


End file.
